1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing clutch teeth and, more particularly, pertains to a method for making sychronizer clutch teeth having crown bevels and rear cut sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In multiple speed ratio manual transmissions used for motor vehicles, synchronizing clutches are used to make the gear changes. The synchronizing clutches include a synchronizer clutch hub driveably connected to a driven shaft on which the gearing is journalled and a sliding sleeve, which is axially displaceable but secure against rotation, located on the outer perimeter of the hub. Synchronizing bolts carried on synchronizing rings interact with a blocker ring journalled on a conical surface of the gear wheel. The gear wheel carries clutching teeth engageable with the internal teeth of the sleeve as it moves toward the gear wheel.
In order to facilitate engagement of the clutching teeth of the gear wheel with the sleeve teeth, the clutching teeth are formed with crown bevels. In order to prevent the sliding sleeve from springing out of engagement with the clutching teeth, the gear track of the clutching teeth has rear cut sections. The clutching teeth on the journalled gear wheel was made by the rolling butt process, an expensive operation in which the radial groove remains between the gear wheel and the clutching teeth in order to allow the butt knife to run out.
In order to fully use the length of the gear wheel to transmit the torque and to simplify the manufacture of the clutching teeth, it has been proposed to form the clutching teeth on an initially separate coupling component part, which is later connected secure against rotation to the gear wheel.
This invention relates more particularly to the manufacture of the clutching teeth on a component of this kind, on which a cone ring and a coupling rim are formed integrally.
Recognizing that fine punching of gearing is possible, as it is for example in the manufacture of chain sprocket wheels, an object of this invention is to provide a method for manufacturing clutching teeth having crown bevels and rear cut sections that can be manufactured completely in a series of fine stamping and fine punching steps. Furthermore, the method permits the manufacture of an arrangement of relatively thick and thin coupling teeth distributed round the perimeter of the coupling component.
According to the invention, these objects are achieved first by fine stamping the crown bevels on a coupling rim. Next, the outer surface of the coupling rim is removed; then the coupling rim is bent conically through a certain angle against the cutting direction. The clutching teeth are produced by punch-cutting, after realigning the coupling rim into the radial plane from which it was previously bent. The desired rear cut section on the clutch gearing is made without any extra finishing work.